I am Bonnie Rockwaller
by captainkodak1
Summary: Bonnie speaks her mind.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible or any of the characters portrayed in the show. All of these characters and rights belong to Disney.

I am Bonnie Rockwaller.

Hi, I am Bonnie Rockwaller. I am one of the cheerleaders at Middleton High School. I have two older sisters, Connie and Lonnie. They are my older sisters, and they are a pain. I have a step dad and a mom if you can call her that. I have lots of boyfriends. Boyfriends are my life. I keep a main with plenty of spares. Right now my main crush is Brick. Brick is perfect, sweet and dumb. Just like I like'em sometimes, their IQ about the same as their jersey numbers. I also hit the real brains once in awhile when I need help with my grades.

My main adversaries in school are two people. I make it my mission in life to make their lives as miserable as possible. My life is miserable so why shouldn't theirs be. Oh, their names? They are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They are one of the more noticeable couples at school. They have been friends since Pre-K and are about as opposite as possible. Kim is the captain of the cheerleading team, at least for now, till I take her down. Little miss perfect, perfect grades, perfect life, perfect family, too perfect. People say she saves the world. Yeah right, Kimmie couldn't punch her way out of a paper bag. Then comes the loser, Ron Stoppable, the biggest dope in the whole school. The one thing this guy can get right is doing the mascot thing for the cheerleading team. These two are close, and go everywhere together. The loser follows Kim around on those missions she goes on. What he does I don't want to know. They saw these two are one of the best teams around. That is hard to believe.

I never had much to do with Kim and Ron unless I had to. One time on a cheerleading trip, one of the freaks that Kim and Ron have to deal with lured all of us and Mr. Barkin to some dumb summer camp. It was some camp Ron had gone to and had freaked out. Well, this freak used to be a regular guy but somehow got mutated into water monster thingee. He blamed Ron and used us to get to Ron. This creep spit the goo out all over the place while he went after Ron. But, you know, Ron did something creepy. He found out how the creep mutated and Ron changed himself into some giant chipmunk/beaver thing so he could fight that freak. He saved us all, go figure.

Also, recently, the dumb loser had some bomb they had found on a mission. The dope dropped it. It turned out to be some type of superglue mist, I ended up stuck to Kimmie and the loser got stuck to Barkin. Disaster of major proportions. The four of us found ways to deal with it. The loser had to go to some Pixie meeting where Barkin was the leader. I went on a date with Brick, Kim, she just had to deal with it. Later, Kim was called on a mission and guess what, I had to go, of course. Like I had a choice being glued to her. We got there and one of the first things that happened was we got caught. Some little dude by the name of Dementor wanted to take over the world by stealing all the power. Do all these freaks want to take over the world? How does Kim deal with these dudes and keep her sanity I don't know. Next thing I know the door crashes down and here comes Barkin and Ron. Somehow Ron knew how to calm down these monstrous wiener dogs that Dementor had and he turned them against Dementor. Kim and I used out cheerleader skills to drop the little shrimp. So Kim and Ron deal with this all the time. Maybe they aren't so bad after all. In a way Ron is kind of cute.

Well, we found the antidote for the glue and now we are all back apart. Kim and I have a truce for right now. Ron is still Ron, just as klutzy as ever. But you know, he is a neat guy. He will do anything for you, I always thought he was just a loser who was trying to get on my good side. Now I realize that he is just being himself. He really likes to help people even if they don't like him back. He doesn't care. I had planned to take Kim down, but maybe not. She is pretty cool in her own way. You know, she found out a lot about my life and my family while she stayed with us. Kim now seems to understand. She has been there for me a couple of times when I needed someone. We are still competitive, but not like we were. I have a lot more respect for Kim and Ron now. I have realized what they really do. They face down people that would make my hair stand on end. They do it together and they do it very well. I know that they are friends but lately I have noticed the way Kim looks at Ron when he isn't looking and same for Ron looking at Kim. I believe secretly they are starting to love each other very much but don't know how to say it. One day I hope that I can find a relationship like the two of them have. One day I would hope to find a guy like Ron who would be as dedicated to me as he is to Kim. I know that Kim cares for Ron a great deal. Awhile back I heard that Kim and Ron were on a mission around Christmas. Kim thought Ron might have been killed and she cried. Kim Possible really cried. I have never ever known Kim to cry for anyone, yet she cried for Ron. It turned out he was okay, and she really was happy. Those two are inseparable. They are friends, they are heroes, they are a team. They are Team Possible.

* * *

I used some ideas from several shows to bring out points in this fic. I also used ideas from some of the other fics that I have read. Bonnie appears to be a hard, tough, thoughtless person. With sisters like Connie and Lonnie who wouldn't be. But I think that really she might not be all that bad. I think one reason she is so hard on Kim and Ron is that she envies their relationship. I also noticed that Bonnie's sisters are much older than she is. Could it be that she was not planned and is treated as such. That is my opinion of her homelife. That was my mindset as I wrote this fic. Thanks to lucyrocks73, soccergurl1990, miss piratess, Maxine goofmore, fryfan, triaxx2, and so many others. I appreciate your comments and support.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own the "I am" series of fictions.

**I am Bonnie Rock Waller – Chapter Two **

I still can't believe it. I had Kim Possible completely out of it. It all started when that loser and Kim came back from that mission to Japan. They were the big heroes again; the loser even did something real big. I also heard for the first time that he had all his homework done, a term paper done and everything. Although for some strange reason all the papers had grass stains on them. The prom was coming and boy o boy did I ever have a good time digging at Kim. I knew she didn't have a date for the prom. Hahaha, oh of course that is if you even count the loser. That guy was lower on the food chain than the chess captain.

Every one of the other cheerleaders had someone of status as their date. We the cheerleaders are top of the food chain. Our dates are supposed to come from other students of similar status. Poor, poor Kim, all she had was that dork Stoppable and even he could not even get it together to ask her to the prom. One of my friends was at Bueno Nacho one day and listened in like at good little spy on Kim and Monique as they sat waiting for Ron to come eat. She didn't get all of the conversation but from what she told me of the conversation my plans were working perfectly because Kim was so uptight about what was going on. She was totally going nuts over not having a date.

Stoppable, ha, that joke of a human being was running around like some tweeb about the stupid Mexican restaurant that he and Kim always went to. He was going crazy just because they made some changes. Well, he was freaking out, and Kim was even going nuttier and she still didn't have a date to the prom. Then that ultra hottie Erik started to Middleton High. Kim fell for that guy head over heels. Stoppable, hah, Stoppable was left out in the cold just as he should have been. Everyone could tell that it was tearing Ron apart. But Kimmie, Kimmie was so clueless when this Erik dude was around. But that is Kimmie; get a hottie in front of her and that hero brain of hers goes to gibbering mush.

She left Ron behind faster than you can say boo. You know Ron is a real tweeb and loser. But that was really low of Kim, I was proud of her, just like I would have done. She had Erik over to her house and everything. She had tossed Ron aside like the morning paper. Then her Dad got kidnapped and guess what, little Kimmie ran right back to her little Ronnie. They ran off the two of them just like they always do. They rescued her dad just like the little heroes they are supposed to be. I heard Ron was almost as big a hindrance as a help, but he was there as he was helping Kim.

I heard Kim tried to talk to Ron but he was so out of it that he wasn't listening and she was so head over heels for Erik she wasn't listening herself. Erik asked her to the prom and everything was falling into place at least that what Kim thought. Then the night of the prom came and wouldn't you know it. Here I am at the prom with the hottest dress and, with one of the hottest football players on the team, Brick my little sweetie pie or so I thought. Well, Kim and Erik were the hit of the prom. Erik was wearing a white tux of his and Kimmie in that silver gown at the dance. They got out on the floor to dance and everybody watched them and not me and Brick. At least she wasn't there with the loser.

Haha, then the loser dorkface can running in screaming about those little Diablo toys that dump of a restaurant was giving away. He said they were evil and they were attacking. Everyone looked outside and saw, you guessed it, NOTHING! Kim didn't seem to know what to do. Erik was right there at her side and there was Ron. Can you believe that she took the losers word over that of Erik? Kim and Ron left for Kim's house to check things out. Nobody really realized that Erik disappeared about the same time. It was soon after that those little robots got real big and started tearing the town apart looking for Kim and Ron. It was sort of a surprise I mean Ron was right! Miracles to happen I guess. Somehow Kim and Ron knocked out the robots in Middleton.

I heard later that the weirdo Drakken was behind it all and told Kim that he had Erik. Well, little Kimmie changed into some weird battle suit, then she and Ron went after Drakken. The news later was the Kim beat that chick that was always hanging around Drakken. Erik showed up and guess what, the hottie was a fake. He was some robot thing called a synthodrone. He had Kimmie all cuddled in his arms, then he knocked out her with a jolt of electricity. I wonder which was more shocking; the electricity or finding out her precious little new bf was a big fake. Well, Ron actually by this time had taken out a sumo ninja and went after Erik screaming like mad. I may be mean to Kim but I am not that crazy as to hurt Kim in front of Ron. Ron may not have a lot but hurting Kim is not a good idea because he would come after you with every thing he's got. Well, he went after Erik, but that weird chick Shego clotheslined him and knocked him cold.

The story goes that both of them woke up tied up in the warehouse. No one but those two really knows what went on in that warehouse. They went in two defeated knocked out losers. They came out of that warehouse a fighting team ready to kick butt and they did. Reports later said that Kim knocked that Drakken creep on his head and laid low that chick Shego. Ron nearly took Erik's head off. There was a sizeable fight after that and somehow those two won AGAIN. The world was getting ready to be taken over by this Drakken dude and the two of them stopped him. How do they do it?

All of us were still at the prom. The police had asked us to stay there for our own safety. The news reports showed the police taking Drakken, Shego and all those goons away. Ron actually shut the door to the police van. The little TV had reports from all over the world showing how Kim and Ron had saved the day again. Then what happened I will never forget.

We had all be watching this little TV the janitor had. The news reports said that Kim Possible has saved the world again. That lunkhead Brick yelled out "Possible shoots she scores!" and put his hand up for a high five. Well, I sure wasn't going to give him one. Then Monique, Kim's friend from Club Banana gave him a high five as she yelled "Straight UP!" Those two morons nearly knocked me over. I yelled "Excuse me!" Then that slab of brainless beef had the nerve to say. "Oh you're excused, hey while you're gone; I'll just hang here with Monique."

Then came the ultimate shock of the evening. Someone came in the door. It was Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and they were HOLDING HANDS! Talk about sick and WRONG! I yelled "It finally happened, she's dating that loser! Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are DATING?" The thought was so ridiculously funny to me I started laughing figuring everyone else would see how stupid those two look together. But what happened everyone started to cheer and applaud. How wrong can that be? Then the music started and Ron took Kim by the hand and they started dancing. It wasn't long till I saw Kim let go of his hand and actually put her head on Ron's shoulder and her arms around his neck. THAT'S SO GROSS! They just danced out there on the floor not seeming to care that most everyone was watching them. Almost everybody was dancing, that is except me. My so called date was just standing there stuffing his face.

I looked over to the side and saw Monique looked like she was about to faint. That freaky little thing Ron always carries in his pocket was there on the table next to Monique and they were watching Kim and Ron. Then it happened. I was there and saw it with my own eyes and yet still cannot believe it. Kim and Ron stopped dancing and started to look at each other. He smiles at her and she smiled back then she looked down and they touched foreheads. As they did you could see they were looking at each other smiling. Kim lifted her head and leaned toward Ron. Little bells started going off in my head. NO she wouldn't. No she couldn't. NO SHE SHOULDN'T. But she did. I still can't believe it. My mind just cannot comprehend what I saw with my own eyes. Kim Possible, cheerleader captain, top of the food chain kissed Ron Stoppable, the lowest of the low, right in the middle of the dance floor where everyone could see.

I at home now sitting here on my bed thinking of what happened. My head hurts every time I think about it. Everyone was so excited about Kim and Ron. The word was that after the dance Kim and Ron walked back to her house hand in hand. The thought still sends chills through me. That relationship is so wrong. Anyway a couple of little spies told me later that those two took considerable time saying good night. That is just too hard to contemplate. I just don't see what she sees in that loser. I mean he's nothing to look at, barely makes it through classes, stumbling around like a total tweeb. Ok, like he has always been there when she needed him, even when she had totally ditched him. He has fought with her and for her all these years. He never has failed being her friend. He totally supports her. Who wants someone like that if he is the biggest loser around? Hey give me some brainless beefcake.


End file.
